


Actions Overlap Words

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Choreographers, F/M, Hip Hop, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: Armitage Hux graduated from the National Academy of Dance. You won a few underground street dance competitions, and Hux still wonders how the hell you were able to land a choreography job at the Galaxy Dance Studios. The students at GDS are split between the proper pointe ballet class Hux teaches, and your more vigorous street dance class. However, when your company is getting ready for the International Dance showcase, it’s required for the choreographers to provide their own number. When your dancers manage to find your rehearsal room, it’s obvious to them that your rehearsal is much more than just a dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to throw in a song for part of this story, so listen to Hozier’s “Like Real People Do” when Reader and Hux’s dance comes along!

The speakers rang softly as an orchestral score rose from the audio, the class ready to rehearse from first position.

Armitage Hux stood narrow at the front of the classroom, never daring to relax ever so slightly and even graze his body against the bar to rest his weight.

“One, two, ready and… Left, right, prep, and cabriole. Right, left, turn and dessus. Glissade et arriere, petit jete and stop.” He commanded as each dancer followed his instructions.

“Again. One, two, ready and…” He repeated again, the company rushing back to their former positions. He would have continued on to the next section, but more pressing matters came into view. The studio next door was blaring bass and the teacher was just as rowdy as the students, if not more.

Hux sighed in frustration and ended the section. “You have a five minute break.” He walked across the room as the dancers split off, stretching and having their only water break since morning while he marched into your studio, the music blaring into the lobby as soon as the door opened.

* * *

“Hell yeah, that’s perfect!” You cheered, resting your hands on your hips as the loud music continued to blast. “At this rate, we’re going to be ready in no time!”

“At this rate, we’re going to lose internationals because of your volume.” Hux spoke up, his stiff form of carrying himself clearly out of place in your presence as he turned the music player’s knob down.

“Aw, come on, Armitage! You’ve been practicing all year for this. I know the showcase is important, but give yourself a break!” You smiled, slinging an arm over his shoulder despite his clearly taller stature.

“If we take a break, it means less time to get everything perfect for the competition. Clearly you don’t care as much.”

You gasped, covering your mouth in mock insult. “How rude! After everything we’ve done together!”

Hux scoffed, sliding your arm away from his body. “I still don’t know how you got this job. I graduated from an elite academy and you were found in some underground dance competition.”

“Ah, see Huxie…” You trailed off, placing a soft hand on his heart. “That’s where you find the real rare talents.”

He sighed, crossing his arms as you turned back to your class. “Alright, let’s take it from the top!” Hux lingered for a few seconds longer, watching your body dance alongside your company before leaving to return to his own studio.

 

Hux simply continued his rehearsal as normal, trying to tune out the music still muffled from the other side of the wall. “Again. From the top.”

* * *

 

“I expect you all to be here bright and early so we can be ready for practice. The showcase is in one month, we need to have every last detail perfect. Do you understand me?” The students spoke in agreement as Hux nodded once. “Then you have the studio to yourself for the rest of the class period. I expect you will use your time wisely, as I am needed elsewhere.”

As soon as he left the classroom, a couple students began to gossip while they stretched. “Where do you think he goes after class ends?” Mitaka murmured to his friend.

“I don’t really know. Perhaps to yell at more dancers when they don’t perform a fouetté rond de jambe en tournant perfectly?” Thanisson replied continuing his routine until a few students from your class burst into the room after ten minutes.

“Guys. I know you don’t like us interrupting you, but I think you should see this.” Connix spoke up, with Jessika and Snap trailing behind her.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Mitaka asked as he stood up straight from the barre, Thanisson raising a brow.

“Just… Just come look. It’s about Hux and Y/N.” Snap blurted out as Jessika beckoned the two of them into the hall, the other dancers deciding to stay behind and rehearse for the showcase.

* * *

 

The five of them walked down the corridor into a small room in the corner of the building. “I didn’t know this part of the building existed.” Mitaka noted, the other four shushing him desperately.

Jessika directed them to a small window, showing you and Hux in much different attire from class before.

“Pava! Won’t they see us?” Thanisson whispered, as Connix shook her head.

“It’s a one-sided mirror. It’s technically how the Dance Council watches potential teachers and their skills without them being intimidated by them. Turns out they rehearse here for the choreographer showcase.”

“Are you ready, love?” Hux asked as he corrected his button shirt, the five of them surprised to see a surprisingly more relaxed version of the ballet teacher.

“As I’ll ever be.” You spoke as the students’ eyes widened, seeing you come into the window’s in a more flowy, decorative dress compared to the rehearsal hodgepodge of clothing from earlier. You pushed a button on the remote and set it by the floor, the music softly beginning to play.

* * *

The five of them watched in wonder as Hux trailed his fingers up from your hip and into your hand, your expressions soft and warm compared to the cold rivalry displayed outside of the room.

“Oh my god.” Snap mumbled, watching the sparks fly between the instructors that they have never seen before.

The two of you began to sway softly, until you ran your hand lightly across his jawline, turning around as he wrapped his arms around you, the lyrics coming in as he took your hand, spinning you around as the dance began.

 _I had a thought, dear_  
However scary,  
About that night  
The bugs and the dirt.

_Why were you digging?  
_ _What did you bury,  
_ _Before those hands pulled me  
_ _From the earth?_

Hux watched as you lowered yourself to the ground, arms flowing intricately between his as you arched your back, lifting yourself up by your core elegantly, and less rough from your class teachings.

You began to walk away, until Hux grabbed your forearm, pulling you back in as you spun along his arm and face-to-face, chest-to-chest.

Your foreheads pressed together softly, as you pulled back, running and jumping away as he ran after you, curling his body around you from the back.

_I will not ask you where you came from.  
I will not ask you, neither should you._

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips,  
We should just kiss like real people do._

As the guitar in the song played one powerful chord, the two of you kissed on command, pulling apart as the chorus began to sing, jumping into his arms as he lifted you into the air. Your back was straight as your legs came up, balancing on only his arms.

“That was a kiss. They kissed. They kissed.” Connix smiled, blushing as the rest of them watched in awe at the complete change of attitude when the two of you are left alone to your own devices.

 _I knew that look dear._  
Eyes always seeking  
Was there in someone  
That dug long ago.

 _So I will not ask you_  
Why you were creeping,  
In some sad way I already know.

The music played as emotions ran rampant in your dance, eyes clear and movements even clearer.

You desperately wanted eachother, and no number of annoyances and backhanded remarks could ever change that. Your words to eachother would always defy your emotions, and yet, you don’t ever act on it.

Why?

 _I will not ask you where you came from._  
I will not ask you and neither would you.  


_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips,  
We should just kiss like real people do._

The five of them were enchanted by your dance, seeing a new side to their teachers than ever before.

For once, Hux looked relaxed. Happy. His movements were anything but stiff and precise, and for once he was okay with relaxing when dancing with you. As if every single stressor and stiffness in his body just melted as you danced.

You. You were vulnerable. Your dances were always rough and tumble, heavily guarded and intense. But here… Here, you were calm and at ease. You let your intensity boil down and your walls crumble down.

 _I could not ask you where you came from._  
I could not ask you, neither could you.  


_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips,  
We could just kiss like real people do._

The dance ended as gracefully as it began, within eachother’s arms.

You looked up at him with longing eyes, his expression matching yours. Until you pulled away. “That was good. That went really well.”

“It did.” Hux spoke, slowly returning to his natural stiff state.

“We’ll do great at the showcase.” You sighed, looking back at him.

“Yes. I believe we will.” He tightened his lip before straightening his back. “May I walk you home?” He spoke up all of a sudden.

You froze as the exit was halfway open, smiling softly to yourself. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

The both of you left together in a comfortable silence, but a painful longing.

* * *

The students knew what was happening. They lingered in the room, a bit overwhelmed with the burst of emotion from their teachers. The two of you would never act upon it with the showcase so soon, but the both of you just _knew._

The two of you danced around everything with snarky remarks and witty comebacks.

But everyone knows actions speak louder than words.


End file.
